Of Vongola and Young Justice
by CrimsonValentine
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi couldn't remember how she got there. All she knew was that she was alone with  no Reborn, no Gokudera, no Yamamoto, no Hibari, no Lambo, no Ryohei, no Chrome or Mukuro, no one to save her. Until she met the Justice League. ON HIATUS.
1. Part 1

**Author's Notes: **_First part of "Of Vongola and Young Justice". Hope you enjoy._

**Song: **David Holmes- Wooden Heart

* * *

><p><span>"Of Vongola and Young Justice" Part 1<span>

**Earlier**

_Tsuna kept her eyes shut, ignoring the screams of innocent people. But instead of turning into Hyper Dying Will Mode Sawada Tsunayoshi, she's one of those innocent screaming people. Without Reborn, she's absolutely useless and can't do shit._

_She's running, holding a lost little girl's hand and repeatedly saving her life. The little girl is crying her eyes out because she's separated from her mommy (Tsuna doesn't bother to tell her that dead body the little girl woke up next to when she found her was her mother's body)._

_She's wailing, pouring out all her tears. Tsuna is crying a little bit too. Why is Tsuna all alone? Where is she? What's happening here? Who the hell is that green-skinned girl pushing all the debris with an invisible force from escaping people?_

_The girl seems to notice her, and Tsuna feels a bit relieved. But the girl screams something and Tsuna looks over her shoulder, eyes widening at the beam heading towards them, towards the little girl. On instinct, Tsuna shoves the little girl a couple feet._

_And the beam hits Tsuna instead, immense pain traveling all over her body from her back. The little girl's and the green-skinned girls' screams mingle together, and that's when Tsuna blacks out._

**Present Time**

Miss Martian sits in the hospital in her human identity as Megan Morse with the little girl asleep on her shoulder. The whole time she had been running on nerves with only the brunette girl keeping her alive. She looks at the little girl with a frown.

"Poor things," she sympathizes.

"Megan!" At Artemis' tell of her name, Megan perks up, watching as her team approaches her in worry. "We heard you were in the hospital, and thought you were hurt. If you're not, then why are you here? And who is that little girl?" At her friend's concern, she smiles.

"I'm here because of this brown-haired girl who protected this little girl here. I don't know either of their names." She answers, and Conner sits on her right, being the worried boyfriend.

Robin seems quiet as if he was trying to piece the puzzles together. Wally was quiet, too, and he seemed to be deep in thought. Artemis is staring at the little girl with an unidentifiable expression. It worries Megan, but she's just like them: quiet and thinking.

She begins remembering the girl's bravery.

_Megan watched in horror as the girl fell to the ground with a sickening thud. She flew towards her, praying and hoping she wasn't dead. Much to her relief, she wasn't; however, she had no pulse but was still breathing. The little girl bawled some more while rushing over to the older girl. She fell on her knees, shaking the older girl's body and pleading for her not to leave her alone._

_Megan watched in heartbreak at the sight and she gathered the little girl into her arms in a hug. She grabbed the older girl's body with her telekinesis, and, with a secure grip, carries her as well. She is approached by a group of invasioners, and she begins to slowly panic._

_She is shocked, however, when the older girl slips out of her grip. When Megan reached out for her arm and grabbed her bicep, she recoiled. The girl's skin was burning. Why was she starting to shine? Suddenly, much to Megan's bewilderment, orange flames erupts on her hands and forehead. When the flames died out, she is stumped by the sudden appearance of red metal gloves that reached mid-lower arm. They had a blue crystal on the center with a cross on it reading 'Vongola Famiglia' on it. On the base of the gloves, there were flame designs on them. On one of them fingers there was silver and blue ring she never noticed on the girl._

_A metal leg bangle on her leg had a simple chain connecting to a belt with an 'X' on it. When the brunette faced her, Megan immediately took notice of the burning flame on her forehead that seemed to not hurt her and the bright, soft orange eyes that seemed to pierce Megan's heart. There were headphones on her ear, and Megan suddenly began wondering if she was fighting alone._

"_Don't worry. Just keep moving forward," those were the first words the brunette ever spoke to her._

The memory faded away, and the area around her returned to the white walls of the hospital corridor. Her hazel eyes landed on every single one of her teammates, and she decided not to tell them about the brunette's secret power. Megan's eyes went to the doors of where the ER Room was at.

She'll keep it a secret and discuss it with the brunette herself.


	2. Part 2

**Author's Notes: **_Second part. :I Woo. Enjoy._

**Song: **Imogean Heap- Speeding Cars

* * *

><p><span>"Of Vongola and Young Justice" Part 2<span>

Tsuna found herself being moved, shook actually. It was a small hand at first, but then it became a bigger hand. Her head fell to the side, and her eyes opened slowly, immediately closing afterwards at the bright light. There was a boyish chuckle, and she opened her eyes again.

"Be careful there," a boy's voice remarked. "We don't need you going blind."

She blanked out.

Then it was if someone had shot her in the head. The bullet was prying into her brain, digging into her memories. She clenched her jaw, squeezed her already closed eyes, and balled her hand into a tight fist. Pain wracked her body as memories came flying out one-by-one.

_"Morning, Tsuna!" A cheerful voice chirped from the darkness._

_"Oi, baseball idiot! Don't be too casual with Princess!" A rough voice snapped then chimed," Don't worry, Princess! I won't let him bother you!"_

_"Herbivores, you're late. Prepare to be bitten to death." A deep voice stated._

_"Kufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, someday, your body will be mine to possess." Another deep voice chuckled._

_"GYAHAHA! Reborn, I am the Great Lambo who has come to assassinate you! I like grape candy!" A kid's voice yelled._

_"SAWADA, YOU WERE EXTREMELY AMAZING!" A loud voice screamed._

_"Boss, are you alright?" A girl's quiet voice asked._

_"Tsuna-chan, thank you." A boy's quiet voice murmured._

_"No-Good-Tsuna, I am Reborn, your home tutor. I will make you the strongest Mafia boss Vongola has ever known." A baritone voice peaked through, and never-ending black orbs appeared but then disappeared as quick as they came._

_Tsuna found herself standing in water, breathing. Her eyes were half-lidded, and she was limp. Suddenly, there was a eruption of orange flames, and standing before her was a blonde-haired, orange-eyed male. He stared calmly at her, and she stared back as she tried to remember who he is._

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi," he began," you must carry on Vongola's past sins. You have the blood-thristy ring of the sky. It seeks for more power each day and every barer of its power. Are you going to carry on our sins? "_

_Flashes of murdered people, war, and betrayal burned her mind, and she began to weep._

_"No! I refuse to do such cruel things!" She yelled, and more came. "Stop it!"_

_"Don't turn your eyes away from this, Vongola Decimo. This is what you must and will carry on."_

_"It is the will of Vongola."_

_"I thought I could use this power to protect my friends. I thought I could do anything if it meant just doing that, but... this kind of power... I DON'T NEED IT!" Her exclaimation startled them. "IF YOU BELIEVE I'M GOING TO INHERIT THESE MISTAKES, THEN I'LL... DESTROY VONGOLA AND THIS POWER!"_

_She glared at them before it weakened, and she collasped onto her knees only to be caught by someone familiar._

_"Ninth!" She gasped, eyes wide. The old man smiled kindly, and he let her go, joining the rest of the Vongola Bosses from nine to one. "T-the Vongola bosses before me."_

_She gasped as an orange wave of wind surrounded her, turning into flames, and she whipped her head to look at the middle. He allowed a proud smile cross his lips as he rested a palm on her forehead._

_"Your resolve... has been accepted, Sawada Tsunayoshi," he declared, and Tsuna stared in shock at him. "I know you can return Vongola to its original purpose. I wish you luck in the future... my dear granddaughter."_

_Sawada "Giotto" Ieyasu, Vongola Primo, grinned brightly at his great-great-great-great granddaughter before she lost her vision and her mind blanked out._

Tsuna's eyes flew open, flashing a luminscent orange before returning to its original sepia color. She was staring into hazel eyes of a certain green-skinned girl, and she became aware of others inside of the white room.

"Who... are you?" she whispered, and the green-skinned girl smiled.

"I'm M'gann M'orzz. What's your name?" M'gann answered, and Tsuna stared into her eyes some more.

"Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"It's nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi!"

M'gann helped her sit up, and Tsuna was startled at the sight of others before her in spite of knowing they were there. M'gann joined them, and she beamed at her.

"Now then, to introduce all of my friends!"


	3. Part 3

**Author's Notes: **_Third part. I'm on a roll. -3- Anywoo, enjoy._

**Song: **The Cab- Angel With a Shotgun

* * *

><p><span>"Of Vongola and Young Justice" Part 3<span>

_A young man with silver tendrils for hair and striking green eyes ran around, frantically searching for someone he dearly cared for, but she was nowhere found. He collapsed to his knees, panting heavily, green eyes full of despair and anger._

_He slammed his fist into the ground._

"_Damn it, Princess!" He cried out._

Tsuna watches M'gann start to introduce her friends one-by-one. First was her boyfriend, Conner Kent, second was Artemis, third was Wally West, fourth was Robin, sixth was Kaldur'ahm, seventh was her uncle, John, and eighth was… Black Canary.

"Nice to meet you all," Tsuna says weakly, shyly.

Some of them smile at her, and Wally zooms to her side, grinning brightly at her. It sends a familiar feeling to her, but she shrugs it off, smiling faintly back. Something doesn't feel right; a voice tells her from the back of her head. She can't help by look out the window, noting the clear, blue sky when she remembers it being dark gray and having no sunlight peaking through.

She furrows her eyebrows in question as she struggles to remember what had happened after she got hit by the laser. Her mind is blurry, and it feels like something is still prying in it. She clutches her head at the pain, only looking up to call for help when the sight before her stops her mouth from processing any words. Their faces were melting off, dripping to the ground, the wall was peeling off, and Tsuna felt bile rise to the tip of her throat.

Her eyes widen twice their size, and Tsuna screams bloody murder.

Hands are pinning her down, someone is shouting incoherent words, some girl is crying, and Tsuna is in immense pain. She fights back blindly, and she bites a hand that tries to cover her screams. The hand's owner shouts a curse before another voice scolds him for cursing.

_A jet black-eyed man stared out the foggy window, listening to it rain cats and dogs. He solemnly kept his focus on the window, not wanting to admit that she was gone. She went missing and could possibly be dead, but he doesn't want to think that because it's reality. Who the hell likes reality? A young, handsome blond-haired man joins his side, cocoa brown eyes gloomy._

_"It's to take in, isn't it?" He murmured quietly, but the ebony-hued man ignored him. "I can't believe she's gone."_

_His fist tightened into a fist in his slack's pocket. He was about to turn and punch the blond-haired man across the cheek, but someone beats him to it. Much to his surprise, this boy is usually smiling and cheerful, but this time he isn't. His eyes were a mixature of anger, greif, and disbelief, his teeth are digging into his lower lip, and his knuckles are white._

_"Tsuna isn't gone!" He exclaimed," She'll come back. She always does."_

_That's when it becomes clear to Reborn: without her, there is no reality, no hope. Only disbelief and emptiness._

Tsuna's eyes open slowly to a sight that amazed her. She shoots up into a sitting position, and she stares around at the exotic sight and slight fog. She looks around for a moment before a thought hits her.

"Where am I?" She asks herself.

"Where do you think you are, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" A male's voice replies to her with a question of their own.


	4. Part 4

**Author's Note: **_Meh. :/ I don't really like this chapter. I don't know why. But anyway..._

**Song: **Ellie Goulding- Lights (Flam Clap Remix)

* * *

><p><span>"Of Vongola and Young Justice" Part 4<span>

Tsuna stares at the boy in front of her, doe brown eyes curious and confused. Inside of her felt there is a piece of her missing just by staring at this boy. She can't place it, and it's bothering her immensely.

"Who are you?" Her voice is quiet, almost covered by the blowing wind.

His bi-colored eyes clash with hers, this time more intense than the first. His lips are quirked downward into a slight frown, and his eyes size her up before returning to her gaze.

"I see," he murmurs," We shall meet again, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Before she could respond, think fog flows over him as if smudging him out of a picture, and she gasps when it reveals the white ceiling of a hospital room. Her eyes take in the familiar sight before worrying about the peeling walls and melting faces.

"Oh my God! Doctor, it's a miracle!" A woman's voice exclaims," She's awake."

Tsuna slowly shifts her head on the white pillow to look at the faces leaning over her. No melting faces, she thought in relief. That's good.

"Can you hear me?" The doctor's voice asks as he flashes a light into her eyes. "What is your name if you can?"

"Sawa…da…Tsuna…yoshi," she pauses to breathe.

She closes her eyes as to sleep, but the voices are yelling for her to stay with him. She just wants to get out, and find her friends. Suddenly, there is a loud boom, and people start screaming. Tsuna's body suddenly jumps, started by this sudden cause.

She feels heat slowly warm her skin, and she looks up at the large hole in the ceiling. Then she looks down at the debris covering the two bodies. She turns away from the sight in disturbance.

"You're awake!" A little girl's voice chimes. Tsuna looks at her as she runs up to her. "My name is Ami. Nice to meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna gives her a look of disbelief.

"W-what the hell do you mean? We're under attack, and you're so nonchalant!" Tsuna snaps. Ami merely gives her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asks then states," The doctors did tell me you would be hallucinating, but I didn't think it would be this bad."

"W-wha…? L-let go of me!"

She lands into the warm embrace of someone, and she turns to them. But she stops, eyes widening, when she see their have no face. She screams, ripping herself from them. They exclaim in shock. She stumbles back, falling down on her butt.

She stares at the ground, quivering in fear. Was she going insane? What the hell is going on?

"Kufufu, as much as I do enjoy seeing you like this, Sawada Tsunayoshi," a smooth, male's voice chuckles in sadistic amusement," I'm afraid you cannot be like this forever when it is not caused by me."

"Rokudo-!" She faints at the sharp pin prick at the back of her neck.

_The male doctor stares at the midnight blue-haired male who stares unblinkingly at the sleeping body of Sawada Tsunayoshi._

"_Who are you?" A female demands. Mukuro merely smirks tauntingly at her. "Answer me, big shot!"_

"_Kufufu, you're attempt at intimidating me is fruitless, so I'll say this message," Do not let this girl die. She is your and our world's only hope." Remember that," he states grimly with a serious expression, slowly fading away._

_Artemis stares where the strange man once stood in shock and puzzlement. Then she looks at the brunette._

_Just who is she? Artemis wonders._


	5. Part 5

**Author's Notes: **_To me, this was supposed to be a new one-shot, but instead I decided to make it part 5. Soooo... enjoy._

**Song:** Taeyang- Wedding Dress

* * *

><p>Her fingers twitch, her eyes flutter open, her chest stirs with a beat, her body warms in the light, and she slowly sits up, shivering. The door opens, and a boy steps in, his eyes widening in surprise. Her doe brown eyes stare at him, confused by his reaction. He turns tail and rushes out, screaming something. Tsuna blinks at his odd behavior, and she slides out of the warm fabric of the thick blanket.<p>

She tip-toes out of the room, and she gasps at the green-skinned girl smiling and reading a cook book. It's only then that the girl looks up, and she beams. She flies to her, green hands grasping hers tightly.

"I'm so glad you're awake," she says," I was wondering what you would like to eat!"

"H-huh?" Tsuna stutters.

"Oh, hello Megan!" A green hand palms a green forehead. "I'm Megan Morse! Nice to meet you, Tsuna."

"N-nice to meet you too?" Tsuna's voice was a squeak.

"Now, now, Megan, don't be too rough. The burn from the laser is still healing," a woman's voice warns lightly.

Tsuna whirls around. The woman has shoulder-length blond hair and brown eyes, and Tsuna is stunned by her beauty. Her shoulders slump, and she sighs deeply. She's a plain-Jane compared to her. The woman smiles warmly at Tsuna, her cerulean blue eyes sparkling.

"It's good to see your wound is healing and the medicine has finished its toll," she says, walking to Tsuna and placing a cold hand on her forehead," You have a slight fever. You should go lay down."

The woman grasps her shoulders, and she guides Tsuna back to the room she came out of. Tsuna dumbly allows her, still trying to process what was happening. It's all too fast, a voice tells her, and Tsuna can't tell if it's hers and someone else's. But she looks in the window, her spine tingling when something purple flashes in the reflection behind her shoulder.

The woman lays Tsuna down in the bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin, and Tsuna murmurs a thank you to her in which she smiles in return. Tsuna closes her eyes, and she struggles to sleep but the constant head pains are driving her up the wall.

_"Boss..."_

Tsuna's eyes fly open.


End file.
